Cutting or sectioning edibles, such as fish, meat, fruits, and vegetables, in equal sizes for consuming the edibles cooked or uncooked may be preferred. Typically, the edibles may be cut or sectioned using a knife. Further, a knife may be used for removing unwanted portions from the edibles.
However, the use of knife for cutting the edibles or removing unwanted portions from the edibles may not be efficient with regard to certain edibles. For example, with regard to fish fillets, thoroughly removing or dissolving bones from the fish fillets using a knife may not be possible and further doing the same may consume substantial time. It is therefore, very desirable to either totally remove the bones from fish fillets prior to cooking or to reduce length of the bones in the fish fillets for allowing the fish fillets to be conveniently cooked and safely consumed.